


Pair of Idiots

by madasanickfury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasanickfury/pseuds/madasanickfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two werewolves, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. At least that's how easy the rest of the pack think it should be for the two werewolves to get together already. But it's a little different when the two werewolves are also a pair of idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short but it's meant to be a kind of catch up type chapter before I start getting into details. So that's why it focuses on Liam getting kicked out, the team, and then Scott turning Liam. It'll go into more detail later on.

*Liam's POV*

"I can't believe you destroyed Coach's car Liam."

"He was being a homophobe, Brett. And now thanks to you everyone in school knows I'm bi. And they hate me for it."

"No they don't."

"You forced me to come out of the closet to my parents before I was ready. I hate you. I can't believe you."

"Liam!"

"Save it, Brett. I can't believe I was ever your friend."

"Fine, if you're going to be like that. It wasn't friendship, it was pity. Do you really think I'd be friends with a freshman?"

"Don't act all high and mighty, you're only a year older than me, so shut up."

I finished clearing out my locker and joined my step-dad in the car. He couldn't look at me in the eyes. We hadn't spoken since Brett outed me and I was hoping the reason he couldn't look me in the eye was because I demolished Coach's car, not because I was bi. He didn't speak to me until my mom got home from work.

"Now we're disappointed for what you did to Coach's car. And sicne you've been kicked out we've enrolled you to Beacon Hills High School."

"But don't for one second think we're disappointed because you're bisexual. We still love you ever just the same."

"Mom, don't quote Disney at me to make me feel better."

"Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"Good. But you're grounded until summer."

"Mom."

"She's letting you off lightly, trust me," Dad smiled. "Anyway, we have all that time to practise your lacrosse."

"I'm still not happy you got him into that."

"Hey it channels his anger, most of the time," he winked. "Besides, Liam knows to play smart, not hard. Right?"

"Yes, Dad."

So when the new semester started I went to Beacon Hills High School. I met a guy called Mason over the break, he was great, fun. Gay. So he was pretty accepting of me, though he made it clear he’d never get feelings for me, not even a crush.

“Been there, done that. Never a good thing to crush on a best friend and have it thrown back in your face to ruin the friendship.”

“OK, video games?”

“Sure!”

Then came Scott and Stiles, wondering why I was so good at lacrosse. No matter how many times I told them that I was just that good they, well Stiles at least, still didn’t seem as though they believed me. Then they messed up my ankle, well I messed up my ankle being cocky enough to go up against two juniors, one being captain of the team.

Then, just my luck, I was attacked by a…well something. And the current situation was me hanging off the side of a hospital, holding on for dear life. Scott, was also something, was holding me up, his eyes were glowing red, but then the thing that attacked me started attacking Scott and he lost his grip on my hands, well he let go. I couldn’t hold on and I was slipping, so he bit me. He. Bit. Me.

Still getting over the fact I was bit by something, everything was weird to me. I could hear things I never used to be able to, I ran 3 miles to school and the bite had healed completely. Scott and his ‘pack’ tricked me into getting to Lydia’s lake house to keep me there on a full moon. I escaped but was soon trapped in a square by a horrible high-pitched noise.

I started crying which made me feel weak, mumbling about what I became.

“They can’t see me like this…like a…like a…” It was hurting me too much to finish.

“Like a monster?” Scott asked.

I nodded slightly, calming myself down so I’d stop crying.

“You’re not a monster. You’re a werewolf. Like me.”

From then I’d just accepted that I had turned into a werewolf, and I had to live with it. But I couldn’t face telling my parents yet, and this time it was going to be up to me when I told them.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first lacrosse game, well scrimmage, and the team are playing Devenford Prep, meaning all of Liam's old team-mates and 'friends' will be there.

*Liam's POV*

"Dad, I'll be OK at this school. I've been OK so far."

"Yes, but you have a scrimmage tonight."

"Dad. It's just a scrimmage, nothing will go wrong," I sighed grabbing a piece of toast and walking out of the house.

I promised Mason that I would catch the bus this morning. Even if it meant the wolf inside of me was just left dying to run. I didn't know who we were playing, not that it mattered. It was just a scrimmage, rather than a game. It was more about learning to play with your team-mates under pressure than just in practise.

Mason and I were using the school gym during lunch, and he was saying how he went to get his sweatshirt back from Garrett, and then mentioned how I said that Garrett lived in the housing development, but it was still in development, so no-one was living there.

"That's weird. I swear he told me he lived there."

"Maybe he did. But then there's this other guy. He used to be my best friend, be he's been acting weird recently, running to school, which is 3 miles, disappearing at parties and lifting like he's on steroids. What's up with that?"

"I've been doing gradual training, like building up my stamina and strength. It's something I do when I'm stressed."

"Then you'll be playing like a beast tonight."

"Huh?"

"Do you know who you're playing?"

"Yeah, no. I must've missed that announcement."

"Liam. It's Devenford Prep. You're old school."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The team arrived just after school and I had to take a few deep breaths to overcome my anger and I decided to confront them. Mason was trying to stop me, saying it wouldn't be good. But I ignored him and called out to Brett.

"Oh, here we go," Mason mumbled.

"I just wanted to say...have a good game."

"Aw that's cute. Is that something they taught you in anger management. You demolished Coach's car."

"I paid for it," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're going to rip you in half and it's gonna be all...your...fault."

I was well aware of the sting in my hands where my claws were digging into my palm, but I didn't care. Brett was really pissing me off, he used to be one of my best friends and now he's just an ass.

Stiles and Scott ran up, Scott dragging me away while Stiles spoke to my old team. Stiles caught up to Scott and I and they took me to the locker rooms and held me under the cold shower until I calmed down. Once I had I slid down the wall.

"I thought you said the car was your teachers."

"He was also my coach. He benched me for the season."

"What did you do?"

"I got a couple of red cards. After I trashed the car they sent me to a psychologist who diagnosed me with Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"I.E.D. You're literally an I.E.D. Well done Scott, you gave werewolf powers to a walking time bomb."

"He prescribed me Risperdal. An Anti-Psychotic."

"Oh this just gets better," Scott gave Stiles a look that said 'shut up.'

"I don't take them."

"Obviously."

"I can't play lacrosse on them, they make me too tired."

"Maybe you should sit this game out," Scott smiled.

"No. I can control it, especially if you're on the field."

"But there's the added danger of the assassin being on the team. They killed Demarco."

"Who?"

"The guy who delivered the keg. Whoever ordered it killed him."

I thought back, Garrett said he had paid a guy for a keg at the party.

"What? What do you know?"

"I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it."

"Who?"

"Garrett."

Scott and Stiles shared a look but then quickly decided to get ready for the match. Before the game started I was with Mason, who was ogling Brett as he got changed.

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me I can still take him," I stated.

"Uh-huh," Mason breathed out, still ogling Brett.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Agreeing with you, I'm being agreeable."

"You think he's hot, don't you?"

"No! No, not at all," Mason scoffed, then paused. "Maybe. Yeah maybe just a little."

Brett looked straight over at us with a smirk.

"All hatred towards him aside, do you think he's hot?"

"I mean if I didn't know him, and I saw him just walking down the street then yes, I would think he's hot. But his personality kind of ruins him."

"OK. Anyway, you could take him...and then give him to me."

I laughed at this but then Coach blew a whistle so I ran to my team, where Scott was trying to convince Coach to have me sit out of this game. I didn't want to, but if it would eventually save my life then I wouldn't mind. But Brett ruined it by throwing me a ball and my werewolf sense mixed with my lacrosse reflexes meant I caught the ball perfectly.

"He plays."

We started the game, I kept an eye on Garrett's position, just in case but also I had to keep control when playing against the other team, especially the people who I thought were my friends. I nearly lost it a couple of times, but Scott and Stiles held me back and calmed me down. But then things got serious. Brett keeled over, tripping me up and I went flying. I landed on my arm funny, breaking it. Scott ran up to me.

"Are you okay? Did you get hit?"

"I don't think so."

Scott snapped my arm a different way to speed up the healing process, we both heard Garrett's stick snick. Sounds funny, stick snick, stick snick. Liam concentrate.

"Did he cut you?"

"No. But Brett didn't purposely trip me, I don't think he did at least. What if he was keeled over because of the pain. What if Garrett was after him?"

"What if Garrett missed? Brett doesn't have the scent of a werewolf, Liam."

"What if he hides it?"

"Liam, are you worried about this asshole?"

"I'm worried about another assassin killing people, even if he is just an innocent human."

Stiles' phone started ringing.

"It's Lydia, guess they cracked the next part."

"Am I on it?"

"Is Liam on it? Uh-huh, oh. OK. No, Liam, you're not. But Brett is."

"Told you."

"Scott's going after him. OK, yeah, see you then. Bye. Well, now we follow Scott to make sure he’s still alive, you know, like the idiots we are.”

“I’m well aware of you being an idiot, me, not so much.”

“Just…”

Stiles grabbed me by the collar and dragged me inside. We ran to the boys changing rooms, me following a scent of blood. The paramedic who took Brett was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. We ran in to see Brett lying on the floor and Violet knocked out.

“Stiles, you better call your dad.”

“Violet?!”

“Yeah? So?”

“She was supposed to be my friend.”

“Well now she’s a professional assassin, so can we move on and get Brett out of here. I’m going to call Derek, get him to help me take Brett to Deaton.”

The Sheriff and Mr McCall (or Agent) were on the scene quite quickly, the Deputy had a hold of Violet. Scott and I listened in on the conversation Agent McCall was having with Violet. Saying that her and Garrett were called The Orphans, professional killers, a dozen murders, I lost track.

Scott went through Garrett’s locker while I kept a lookout, we found his work out bag full of money, about half a million in cash. Scott took it home with him while I went back to my house. I knew Dad was working a late shift so it would just be Mom.

“Hey sweetie, you’re back a little late. How was the scrimmage? I heard it was against Devenford Prep, was Brett an asshole to you?”

“Mom, language.”

“I’m allowed to use language. Was he?”

“The scrimmage was fine. No, Brett wasn’t well, he was when they arrived but I avoided him during the game. But then he got really hurt, so I’m thinking of going to check on him later.”

“Well I can get your father to check on him if he’s at the hospital.”

“No!” I knew they had taken Brett to Deaton. “I mean, no, his family have a private doctor, so he’ll be at that clinic rather than the hospital.”

“Oh, well if you do go make sure you’re not back too late. 12am at the latest considering it’s 10 now. Grab a slice of pizza to go, honey.”

“I’m not heading out right now, Mom.”

Why was I heading out at all? I wanted to make sure he was ok, so it was probably just remnants of when we were friends. Well pity friends according to Brett.

“If you want to be back before 12 I suggest you leave now. I don’t even know why you’re going at all, I thought you said you hated him.”

“Neither do I. But Scott’s shown me that people deserve second chances.”

“OK, then take a whole pizza. Two growing boys need to eat.”

“What if he’s not allowed food yet?”

“Take it anyway, Liam. No arguments. And if you comeback with hickies then I swear to God you’re grounded for summer.”

“Wait…I’m still grounded now, why are you letting me go?”

“It’s nice to see you happy, and giving second chances to people who’ve hurt you, rather than hurting him back, but don’t expect this to be a regular occurrence.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

I left with the pizza and tried to pick up Brett’s scent, but I wasn’t very good at it yet so I searched up the animal clinic on my phone. Neither Derek’s car or Stiles’ Jeep was there, so I figured they left a while ago, but there was another car, perhaps it was Deaton’s. I picked up on the scent of a werewolf, but I don’t think it was Brett, it smelt feminine, maybe it was Lori.

I walked through to the reception where Deaton was sitting with a female, someone I didn’t recognise.

“Pizza delivery?” I smiled sheepishly when the woman whipped around to face me.

“A beta. New one. Still learning control. Is this the famous Liam?”

“Liam, meet Satomi, one of the oldest werewolves alive. She’s Brett’s Alpha, a Buddhist pack. How she knows your name? I’m clueless about that,” Deaton explained.

“I can answer that though, hey Liam,” Lori walked through the door leading to the clinic.

“Lori!”

I placed the pizza down and ran to give her a hug. I may be mad at Brett but I always had a soft spot for his younger sister. She was the youngest in the freshman class, only just making it into High School the same year as I did. But she was one of my best friends at Devenford and was how I met Brett.

“You know, Brett never used to shut up about you. Saying how glad he was to have a friend that wasn’t a stuck up asshole. Then he stopped after the incident and the first we heard him speak of you again was when he told us you were a werewolf,” Lori explained.

“Hey Deaton?”

“Yes?”

“Can Brett have pizza?”

“If Brett is awake, then yes, Brett can have pizza.”

“Well if he’s not then there’s plenty for the two of us, right Liam?” Lori smiled.

I nodded, grabbed the pizza and followed her through to the clinic. Brett looked like he was sleeping on the table, but when I pointed this out to Lori she said just to stop and listen to his heartbeat and his breathing. It wasn’t as slow as it should be if he really was asleep.

Lori took the pizza box from me, opening the lid and wafting the smell towards Brett. His eyes shot open, and he sat up grabbing the box.

“Thought I smelt pizza.”

“Isn’t there something you need to say first?”

“No.”

“Brett!”

“Thank you, Liam,” he said hesitantly.

“You’re welcome.”

“Right, Liam do you want any?”

“No, I’ve already eaten,” I smiled.

“Yeah, probably before the scrimmage. So are you hungry now?”

“No,” I lied, hoping they wouldn’t pick up on it.

Lori nodded and took two slices before making her way back out the door. She stopped when she heard both Brett and myself yelling out protests like ‘whoa’ and ‘wait’.

“Look, I’m trusting you two not to kill each other. You two need to talk.”

I sighed and looked at Brett who was eating the pizza. He raised his eyebrow and gave me a look that said ‘speak to me, I dare you.’ I didn’t really want to risk it. But I didn’t have to because after 5 minutes of awkward silence he spoke up.

“You lied. You’re hungry.”

“No I’m not.”

“Li…”

“Nope, nope, no way. You don’t get to call me that. Not anymore.”

“Liam. Just take a slice of the goddamn pizza and get out. You obviously don’t want to be around me.”

“If I didn’t want to be around you, I wouldn’t have come.”

“So why did you?” I couldn’t answer, because I myself didn’t have an answer. “Exactly, it was just a guilty conscience. So get out!”

I scoffed and walked out of the clinic.

(And if after Liam left Lori turned to Satomi and Deaton, the two adults she trusted most and shook her head and softly sighed while calling the two teenage boys idiots, then only the three of them would have to know. For now.)


	3. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett feels bad about how he treated Liam, he'd never admit it, but he does. Liam gets kidnapped by Garrett, then finds out about an infection that's killing off werewolves, and he get's an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a couple of switches between POV's in this chapter but there will be a heading that says whose point of view it is in.

*Brett's POV*

"Brett," Lori shouted.

I stayed where I was, just eating the pizza. I saw the expression on Liam's face. He looked hurt and confused, I used to be one of his best friends but yet here I was yelling at him, insulting him. Lori was right, I used to speak about Liam so much, and then I just felt guilty speaking about him after what I'd done.

"Why the hell were you an ass to Liam?"

"He didn't have a reason to be here."

"Him being there, after all this time, wasn't enough?"

I just shrugged and continued eating the pizza.

"Unbelievable. You are unbelievable. Liam comes all that way just to make sure you're OK and here you are kicking him out and eating his pizza."

"He brought pizza  _for me_."

"You knew he was hungry."

"He didn't take any of the pizza with him."

"Because he didn't get a chance with you kicking him out. Did you not see the hurt on his face? I could  _smell_ his sadness."

"OK. Stop the guilt trip. I already feel bad."

"So why did you do it?"

"I don't know. Just like I don't know why I treated him the way I did after the incident. I just...don't know."

“Well you better figure it out soon. ‘Cause he’s hurting more than you are right now.”

“Didn’t I already say stop with the guilt trip?”

“I’ll stop with the guilt trip when you stop feeling guilty.”

“Alright, just go home, OK?”

“Fine.”

I sighed and curled up, trying to get into a comfier position on Deaton’s table. Trust me, not easy when you’re basically lying on a metal slab. I felt bad about what I said to Liam, trust me, I did. But he needs to stay away from me, I’m no good for him anymore. I wasn’t in the first place. He just barged into my life.

I didn’t wake up until late the next day when Deaton said that I was well enough to go home, but then I smelt Liam.

“What’s wrong? Is he hurt?”

“He’s been poisoned with the same wolfsbane that you were.”

“So he’ll be ok?”

“If I can get him on the table in time, yes.”

I waited until I knew Scott and Deaton had both left Liam, they were in the reception, I snuck into the back. Liam was unconscious on the table, I sat on his right and took his hand on mine. It might not be the same for us anymore, but he was once my best friend. I still cared.

“I’m sorry, for this, for everything. I never wanted you to be hurt. I know this is a cliché but, Liam, I’m no good for you. If we stayed friends you would’ve been even more hurt than you are now. However I have no idea how I’m going to prevent being your friend because I can feel myself growing close to you again, because you care, again. I will find a way to not hurt you though, even if I am bad for you. I promise you this.”

I left him then, knowing if either Scott or Deaton caught me there I’d never hear the end of it.

*Liam’s POV*

“Good luck with the SATs guys.”

“Will you be OK?”

“Yeah, I’ll just chill with Mason or something. You know give me a chance to recover from the fact that two of my best friends were assassins and are now dead. Oh also how I was kidnapped and nicked with wolfsbane.”

“Well OK. We’ll be done by this afternoon so if you want to do some training.”

“I’ll think about it. Bye Scott. See ya Stiles.”

I was trying to find my mobile to call Mason when there was a knock on the front door. I was home alone as both my mom and step-dad were working, so I had to open the door, and I would’ve slammed it in the person’s face had I not seen the state they were in.

“The pack got infected. Satomi said I have to stay somewhere safe because she was taking a member of the pack to Deaton and she couldn’t risk me catching it while I’m still weak from the wolfsbane.”

“What about your sister? Aren’t you worried?”

“No she’s visiting family outside of the state. She’s currently in Washington D.C. And I’m not there because the rest of our family hate me.”

“Understandable.”

“Look are you going to let me in?”

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks for those kind words. Can I please just stay here where it’s safe?”

“Yeah sure, come in. But I won’t be your slave.”

“Dude I don’t know how I managed to get here without collapsing but the moment I sit down on something I won’t be getting back up.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve got the human flu, but like so many things feel wrong.”

“Just lie on the couch. I’ll make you soup and put Netflix on but that’s it. No running around for you.”

“Do I at least get blankets?”

“Ok.”

I went to the cupboard to find a couple of blankets for Brett and came back down to find him already on the couch, trying to reach the remote. I laughed and handed him the blankets so he could warm himself up.

“Why didn’t you grab the remote before you laid down?”

“Because I’m ill, and stupid. Don’t judge me.”

I laughed again and grabbed the remote for him, switching the TV on. I found Netflix on the TV and asked him what he wanted to watch.

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s funny.”

I set it up to run automatically into the next episode, lifted up his feet and sat down, placing his feet on my lap, and we binged watch for a couple of hours before Brett complained about him being hungry. So I got up and went into the kitchen looking for a can of soup, we didn’t have one but we did have vegetables.

“Dude, you’re going to have to put up with my cooking.”

“How will I ever survive?”

I threw one of the chair cushions at him and found everything I needed to make soup. When I had finished I poured two bowls and made Brett sit up properly so he could eat.

“Why couldn’t I just lie down?”

“You could’ve choked.”

“I doubt it.”

“Shut up and eat the goddamn soup.”

When we finished I took the bowls back to the kitchen and cleaned everything up. We decided on watching a couple of films and I had managed to find a few packs of popcorn so I poured them into a bowl and brought it to Brett.

“Popcorn.”

“Best sick day ever. Even if I am spending it with you.”

“Rude. I feel insulted.”

“No, seriously. Satomi makes us disgusting herbal tea, makes us rank soup from nettles and then makes us train or do school work ‘if I’m paying for you to go to that school, Brett, you better be doing well.’ Spending the day on a couch with soup and Netflix and blankets and well, you in all honesty, has actually been fun. Now c’mere I like cuddles when I’m ill.”

“But then I’ll get ill.”

“Werewolves can’t get ill. It’s the healing thing.”

“Still getting used to it.”

“Just c’mere.”

And Brett lifted up the blanket so I could lie down with him. I somehow ended up with our legs tangled together and my head just under his neck, cause he’s a giant compared to me, and we started the film. We also may have fell asleep that way, but this was the closest I’d gotten to Brett recently without wanting to claw his throat out.

(And when Liam’s mom arrived Satomi was waiting at the front door asking if Brett had come by. Mrs Dunbar opened the front door and invited Satomi in, the two found the boys all cuddled together on the couch with the TV still on, sound asleep.)


End file.
